With the development of the times, Internet has become an important part of people's lives, and Web browser has also definitely become one of the most important softwares in computers and other equipments. Browser provides BHO (Browser Helper Object), AxtiveX control, toolbar component interfaces, which may customize and perfect the function of the browser in the form of plugin/control.
However, with the increasing importance of Web browser, cyber attacks such as Malicious software, Trojan, spyware etc appear in a gradual rise trend, especially for browser plugins, since the plugin/control software programs are published by different issuers, their qualities are not guaranteed, and there often exist some security vulnerability, so it is easy to become the key target of Trojan, viruses.
For example, studies found: some common plugins such as Adobe Flash, Windows Media Player, Real player and so on are highly vulnerable to attack. Utilizing the vulnerabilities of browser plugin, viruses may acquire the user's system permissions, and download, install, run malicious code to the user's computer to steal personal information such as online banking information, e-mail or games' password and so on, and then bring about serious impact on the user's system security.
In addition, some plugins such as Adware or Spyware and so on themselves are malicious plugins. Such malicious plugins may monitor the user's online behaviors, and report the recorded data to plug creator in order to achieve some illegal purposes, such as advertising, stealing password of game or bank account.
In order to improve the surfing security of users, it is common to combine the browser technology with sandbox technology. The sandbox is a virtual system program, which provides an isolation mechanism to run programs with virtualized disk, memory and cyber source. All files and registry contents which are created, modified and deleted by the programs running in the sandbox will be virtually redirected so as to ensure that the programs can't amend the key parts of the system and destruct the real environment of the system.
In the prior art, the browser process is usually directly placed into the sandbox to run, thus the surfing security of users would be guaranteed to some extent. However, due to the limitation of the plugin/control on the design level, when running, some instability phenomenon such as stuck, crash of plugin/control will appear, which result in the loss of response for the entire page process, and then affect the stability of the browser.
Therefore, it will be an urgent need for those skilled in the art to solve the technical problem of enhancing the stability of browser while ensuring the security of Internet browsing.